


Everland

by AvatarMN



Series: The Djaqen [2]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Mythology, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Banter, Bars and Pubs, Bisexuality, Breaking Up & Making Up, Childhood Friends, Come Eating, Competition, Consentacles, Contests, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Escape, Explicit Consent, Father-Son Relationship, Freedom, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Healing, Healing Sex, Homelessness, Hotels, Illustrated, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Mistakes, Multiple Penetration, Multiverse, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Norse Myths & Legends, Octopi & Squid, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Orgasm, Pansexual Character, Parent Death, Prostitution, Regret, Rescue, Resolved Sexual Tension, Restaurants, Rimming, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Sea Monsters, Self-Lubrication, Sex Magic, Sex Work, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Survival, Teasing, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is an orphan trying to survive on his own in early 20th Century London.  Peter Pan and a sea god called Jack are rivals for his love and companionship.  Can a spontaneous and intimate contest reveal everyone's destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everland

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko).
> 
> If you're reading "The Djaqen" for the first time, he's a Jack Frost alternate universe character where instead of being the spirit of winter he is a sea god, sort of blended with the Kraken and one of Lovecraft's Old Ones. Because tentacles are fun.
> 
> Here's what he looks like. Illustration by [Kohichapeau](http://kohichapeau.tumblr.com/).  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://i.imgur.com/56OzxCi.jpg)  
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

**_LONDON  
19 Dec, 1907_ **

The bell over the door rang, and the host looked up with a professional welcoming smile at the dapper young gentleman who stepped across the threshold. The gentleman's ice blue eyes locked directly on the host's emerald green ones without searching the room at all, a trick that always unsettled the host, though it excited him as well. "Unsettling but exciting" pretty much summed up their brief relationship thus far. 

The gentleman paused beside the door to kick off a light dusting of snow from his shoes, and to hang his derby hat and a fashionably unnecessary, hooked walking stick. He wore a crisp linen shirt with pale brown summery trousers and a fine bright blue silk waistcoat. His shirt cuffs were rolled to the elbows, and his collar was worn with the top two buttons open and lacking a necktie. Above his suede loafers, bare ankles were visible. He ran his fingers through tousled hair as white as milk. Hiccup's breath caught. He always came in looking sharp but unconventionally casual; shockingly under dressed in defiance of the cold weather, never mind the socially expected dress code for a man of his apparent station.

"Good evening, sir," the host said formally, stamping down an emotional reaction and approaching the visitor as if he were a stranger. "Welcome to the Grey Shepherd Tavern and Inn. Will you be requiring a table or a room?"

"Please, I've told you my friends call me Jack," he answered, holding his hand out in greeting. 

"Well, if you insist. But then you must call me Hiccup." When the host extended his hand, Jack kissed his knuckles, rather than the shake that the blushing young man was expecting. Why did he always have to be so charming? 

"Lets start with a table, Hiccup," Jack replied, "And whether a room is required tonight is, as ever, entirely up to you."

"Forgive me, sir... um, _Jack_ ," Hiccup regarded him with a tight smile, trying his best to keep amusement out of his eyes, "I'm afraid that I continue to disagree entirely on that assessment. But please, come this way." Hiccup led his guest to the tables in the back. "Will you be joined by any companions?" Hiccup asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Maybe one, if I get my way," Jack answered. Hiccup rolled his eyes and guided Jack to a small table with only two chairs.

"Can I bring you your usual?" Hiccup asked.

"Minted soda water, yes," Jack confirmed. He never ate, and alcohol dehydrated him. Hiccup nodded, and Jack watched his every movement as the boy went to the bar and consulted the pretty young girl at the taps. She glanced Jack's way as she bruised spearmint leaves in a glass tumbler, then dropped ice cubes in and drew a splash of soda. They had a brief conversation that Jack wasn't close enough to hear, and he refrained from intruding into their minds, but the girl's smile never flagged. She liked him. And Jack believed she was talking him up. He learned her name was Kay from previous visits. He smiled back and twiddled his fingers in a sassy little wave. The girl started, then waved back. Mildew, the proprietor, scowled and watched from beside the door to the kitchen. Hiccup returned to Jack's table with the glass.

"She seems to like me, Hiccup. Why don't you?" Jack asked, before the host could speak.

"I like you just fine, and I'm grateful that you helped me on the docks. Though I still think I could have taken care of myself," Hiccup explained. A vagrant had attacked Hiccup a fortnight earlier, attempting to rob him and maybe worse. A spectral white creature had emerged from the Thames, and given the man a terrible lashing with its numerous, powerful limbs. It gave Hiccup a worse scare than he was already having, until its shape shifted into the that of the beautiful young man seated here, and with a voice even gentler than his eyes, he spoke directly into Hiccup's mind...

_"I am the Djaqen. And I've been waiting for a very long time to meet you, Hiccup."_

"I told you that I don't _date_ , I _work_ ," Hiccup continued, looking down at Jack as he smirked that serene, troublemaker's grin of his back up at him. The brunet's heart fluttered. If he was going to date someone, it would be Jack. But a hard life had taught him to put survival first, and not to trust anyone. Jack could _say_ that he would take care of him, but Hiccup had a roof over his head and food in his belly; things he had not always enjoyed, and he and he accomplished it for _himself_. He'd known a lot of men, but never one who didn't get bored and set him aside before long. Never one who wanted more than to possess his body. Still a voice at the back of his head whispered that maybe this one was different. Jack was either a great actor, or he had a genuine interest in Hiccup as a person. They'd had a few long talks in the short two weeks they'd known each other. Hiccup had a persistent inkling that Jack could be his perfect match, someone who would be there forever. But he had long ago decided to always make decisions with his head, not his heart, and he had made up his mind. He knew it would only be worse for both of them if he admitted his sexual attraction and romantic, domestic fantasies. Why did Jack have to make it so hard?

"I've explained more than once the terms that must be met for you to come to my room. You have declined to meet them," Hiccup said.

"Have a seat with me, please. I need to tell you something," Jack invited, standing up and coming around the table to pull out a chair for Hiccup. The host glanced down to see bare white feet on the polished floorboards. Jack had a habit of removing his shoes as soon as he got to a table.

Hiccup sighed, and looked back toward the bar. His boss was scowling at him, but that was nothing unusual. Hiccup raised his hand, and mouthed "five minutes". Mildew shook his head and took one step toward them, when suddenly Kay swooped around the counter and deftly diverted him to take her place behind the bar. She winked at Hiccup and assumed his station near the door. Hiccup nodded his thanks, and allowed Jack to seat him.

No sooner had Jack had opened his mouth to address Hiccup again than the bell over the door rang. The host would have paid it no attention, knowing that Mildew had it covered, except the interruption was accompanied by a strong gust of freezing wind. Everyone in the sitting area gasped and looked up as a strange boy barged through.

He cut a most startling figure. A bronze-skinned adolescent dressed only in what looked like patchwork rags and ivy stitched into a baldric holding up pair of knee pants. Filthy bare feet damp with snow trod the floorboards, and golden curls framed a boyish face that scanned the room with bright piercing eyes until he located Hiccup. And then Jack. The wild boy bared his teeth in a rictus that was half smile and half snarl, and he advanced toward the table, leaving the door wide open.

"Oh for Christ's sake," Hiccup hissed, lowering his face into his hands, _"Peter."_

Jack simply narrowed his eyes and set his jaw.

"Excuse me!" Mildew shouted, rushing forward to shut the door, then turning to find the boy hadn't even slowed down. "I say, _excuse me_ , boy!" he hollered more loudly. 

Peter Pan stopped and turned with a sneer. Mildew caught up with him, and gripped the boy's bare elbow.

"Young man, I don't think you belong here," Mildew drawled, seeing a street urchin who was obviously underage, under dressed, and above all else, underpaid. 

Peter glared at the old man's gnarled hand on his arm, and put his other hand on the hilt of his knife. Mildew recoiled. The barmaid darted into the back to fetch the security man.

"Wait!" Hiccup called out. He stood and approached Mildew and Peter. Jack picked up his shoes and followed closely behind. "Let's not be hasty," Hiccup urged, stepping between the old man and the boy and pushing Peter's knife all the way back into its sheath. "Everything's okay. Let me just speak with these gentlemen in private for a moment, and then they'll be on their way."

"Hi, Hiccup!" Peter grinned as if nothing was wrong, "I came to see you."

"You know, boy," Mildew rumbled in a low voice so none of the customers could hear, wagging his finger in Hiccup's face, "Lately I'm not so sure any more that the business you bring here is quality. You're dangerously close to drawing more trouble than money."

"I'm sorry, sir. Just please don't summon the police. Let me speak to them for a moment, and I promise they won't come here again," Hiccup pleaded. He glowered at Peter, and then at Jack, "Neither of them."

Jack appeared wounded, but Peter looked triumphant.

"See that they don't, or you'll be back out on the street where I found you," Mildew grumbled, and shuffled away.

"Thank you, sir," Hiccup pressed his lips together and shook his head. Abruptly he began walking across the tavern, toward the inn section of the establishment. Jack and Peter glanced at each other, then rushed to follow Hiccup through the door, which he didn't hold open behind him. The god and the lost boy collided trying to pass through at the same time, cursing each other and bursting through in an undignified tangle of limbs. Hiccup continued down the hall until he reached his chambers, unlocking the door and finally looking up while he waited for them.

"Come on in," Hiccup invited, his voice tight, "Finally both of you are going to see my famous room."

A few years ago Hiccup's father had died, joining his mother who had passed while Hiccup was barely out of diapers. His father had been a powerful man, with many enemies, and his most trusted allies were killed at his side. Finding himself alone, the helpless 11-year-old heir to his father's fallen empire, Hiccup had fled Norway stowing away on a ship to London and losing himself in the big city. Survival wasn't easy, and he was on the streets for a couple of years before he happened to bump into Mildew. The unpleasant old man had been an ally of his father's back home, loyal to a point but not brave or honorable enough to have died with his lord. Though he had never liked Hiccup, and still didn't to this day, Mildew did feel guilty enough to try and make amends for abandoning the father by taking in the son. He gave Hiccup room, board, and a job. And Hiccup had been at the Grey Shepherd ever since. 

Hiccup worked his way up from jobs like dishwasher and porter, to assistant to the chef, to host. As he matured, men started noticing him, and he them. After he'd taken a few to his room, Mildew noticed. The old man grumbled that if Hiccup was going to give customers a bed, and as long as they kept him from his work, they should be charged for it. At first Hiccup was angry, but then he seriously considered the opportunity. He enjoyed having sex with men. The Grey Shepherd's customers tended toward the wealthy. And while Mildew didn't exactly abuse Hiccup, he and the old man had no love for each other, and Hiccup hoped to one day be able to move up in the world. Maybe becoming a man like his father wasn't out of reach. So he began to flirt back when customers were admiring of him, and discreetly take them to his bed for pay. Mildew got a cut, but Hiccup was gathering a respectable savings.

Now these two beautiful, wonderful idiots were trying to ruin everything.

Peter broke away from Jack's side and rushed to Hiccup, holding his shoulders and getting right in his face. Peter had no sense of personal space.

"Come away with me, Hiccup! I'll fly you to the stars. There's nothing for you here," Peter insisted. "The old man's a creep," Peter tossed a sneer at Jack, "and Mildew is even worse."

Jack's eyebrows flicked up and a delighted laugh bubbled out of him, genuinely amused by the insult. Peter was a lot older than he looked, but the magic that extended his childhood had come with short term memory issues. Until the spell broke three years ago, Peter hadn't been able to remember anything for long. He couldn't recall his life before Neverland, and failed to gather experience over the following decades that would have matured his mind while his body was arrested.

"Haven't I been your friend since you arrived in this city? You only met _him_ two weeks ago!" Peter reminded Hiccup.

Not long after Hiccup came to London, he met Peter Pan. The boy divided his time between the city and a far-off world he called Neverland. When Hiccup was still on the streets, Peter's friendship was very valuable to him. He helped Hiccup many times, more emotionally than materially. He asked Hiccup to come with him to Neverland and join the lost boys early on, but Hiccup resisted. He enjoyed Peter, but he knew the boy was flighty, quick to distraction. Dangerous. Unreliable. Even at such a young age, he knew Peter wouldn't provide him safety and stability.

Three years ago, Peter met a girl. She broke his heart, and stole away his lost boys. Well, that wasn't entirely fair. She made a demand of him, to choose her over his most precious possessions: youth and independence. Though he was utterly lovestruck, Peter stubbornly rejected her. Or at least he _said_ he did. He was too thick-headed to see and admit that on a subconscious level he had already surrendered. For the last three years, Peter had began to grow up, despite himself. His memories began to stick with him, not allowing him to forget her. And his body was developing. His hormones were raging, making an already temperamental boy even more explosive. 

And Peter's sex drive had come on strong. He'd begun fighting and shagging his way across two worlds and living up to his namesake, Pan. Despite caring deeply for Peter, and finding him devastatingly attractive, Hiccup had resisted the opportunities to be one of Peter's conquests. Burying his grief in increasingly worse behavior, Peter was on a path to self destruction, and Hiccup couldn't get through to him. Peter's response to grief had been the exact opposite of Hiccup's, and Hiccup knew which approach had worked a lot better so far. He oscillated between the uncertainty of whether bringing Peter closer would help or hurt; not only Peter, but himself. Taking him as a lover might only transfer the boy's obsession with his lost girl over to Hiccup... or giving Peter what he wanted might finally satisfy him and make him move on, as Hiccup's other lovers always did. He both wanted to push Peter away and pull him close. 

Taking either Peter or Jack as his lover would be very satisfying. Hiccup found both of them extremely desirable, and had a good rapport with each. He had resisted their advances because they were _too_ good together. Peter was too good of a friend, and Hiccup's feelings for Jack frightened him. Since he started officially working for it, he hadn't slept with anyone purely because he wanted to. Some of his clients were nice, and he never saw the few who were crude or rough a second time. But few of them were attractive, all of them were selfish, and none of them were friends. 

"Just give me some space, okay guys?" Hiccup pushed away from Peter and sat on the edge of his bed. His eyes welled with conflicted tears. Would he really make out better on his own? Success stories like his father's were rare. And his father had a partner in the beginning, Hiccup's mother. Was he really going to get anywhere by staying here and selling himself? He liked both of these guys. He knew they both cared about him. Was he being too pessimistic? Was one of them the opportunity he'd been waiting for? Which one should he choose? Jack seemed the obvious choice for stability and a future. But was that so? Peter had problems, but he was human. His problems were problems Hiccup had faced. Woud he really be able to relate to a god, in the long run?

"I may be immortal, Hiccup," Jack said, kneeling down and taking Hiccup's hands, "But I have a human heart. And it's all for you. You will know my heart with all of your own, if you give me a chance."

Jack cupped Hiccup's face in one hand, and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Hiccup flushed. Peter came close, his face graver than Hiccup had ever seen. To his surprise, Jack shifted aside as Peter knelt before Hiccup and kissed him, too. More firmly, but just as sweet.

"Well, what am I to do?" Hiccup joked in a high voice, to hide how shaken he felt, "Make a contest of it? He who fucks me best wins?"

Jack and Peter just stared back at him with intense expressions. Their eyes flicked sideways at each other, and wicked smiles began to curl at their lips.

"Oh, god! I wasn't serious!" Hiccup squealed. But Jack whipped his shirt and waistcoat over his head, and Peter unhooked his baldric and flipped it over his back. Contrasting expanses of tight, flawless torso were revealed. They smirked at each other, and looped their arms around each others' neck.

"You can sit it out if you're too timid," Jack teased.

"But if you won't have either of us, maybe you'll forgive us for having fun without you?" Peter added, gripping Jack's chin with his fingers and turning the ancient sea god's face away, extending the long line of Jack's neck. Peter licked a damp trail up the perfect, pale skin, stopping to kiss and suck at Jack's earlobe.

Jack chuckled and wrapped his arms around Peter, pushing him to the floor. His lips captured Peter's mouth, and they kissed passionately. The younger boy squirmed in his embrace, and they rolled, struggling for dominance. The clash of wills, and the beautiful contrast of their dark and light complexions was intoxicating. Lust surged through Hiccup like he had never felt before.

"Alright," Hiccup mumbled, his voice strangled by desire. He swallowed, and cried out, "Okay!" The grappling figures on the floor went still, and their faces turned, looking up at him curiously with cheeks pressed together.

"The contest is on," Hiccup grinned, "Come and have me."

Smiles spread across their faces, and as he held Peter down to the floor with his arms and legs, Jack's naked back began to bubble and churn. Tentacles erupted out of his skin, expanding and unrolling, alabaster white and faintly luminescent appendages of varying length and girth waved in the air. Hiccup and Peter both gasped. Awed, not afraid, at the beauty of Jack's transformation.

Tentacles flicked and whipped around Hiccup's body, efficiently stripping every last article of clothing from him. His attention holding fast to Hiccup, Jack allowed Peter to escape. Peter flew to the ceiling, where he shucked off his short pants in a showy somersault, throwing them into a corner, and then kicked off the ceiling and sailed down to settle on the bed behind Hiccup.

Peter pressed the length of his body against Hiccup's back and wrapped one arm over Hiccup's shoulder and around his chest, holding him tight. His other hand reached around to grasp Hiccup's already-hard cock in his rough, dirty fingers. He began stroking it in a firm grip. Hiccup sighed, and pushed back into Peter, nuzzling his cheek into Peter's hair. It smelled earthy, like dry leaves.

"I've waited so long," Peter's breath tickled Hiccup's ear.

Jack knelt between Hiccup's legs, and laid his hands on the boy's freckled thighs. He smiled and turned his clear blue eyes up to stare at Hiccup, making his breath catch. Jack was so perfect. His pink tongue appeared from between his lips, and he curled the fingers of one hand around Peter's, tilting Hiccup's cock and licking the tip. 

"I've waited longer," Jack's breath cooled Hiccup's warm, damp skin, making him shiver. Hiccup and Peter didn't understand, but to ask questions was the last thing they wanted to do right now.

Black lashes fluttered against pale cheeks as Jack closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently. Hiccup moaned and caressed Jack's hair, finding it soft as silk.

Peter removed his hand, surrendering Hiccup's cock, and instead pinched at Hiccup's nipples and kissed his neck. Peter rolled his hips, grinding his own stiff prick into the small of Hiccup's back. But before long, he didn't like the way Jack was looking at Hiccup, and the way Hiccup mewled and pet Jack as the white head bobbed between his legs. So he slipped around and off the bed, and shouldered Jack aside, taking Hiccup's penis back.

"Excuse me, Princess," Peter mocked Jack, "Let me show you how a London lad sucks a cock. You look like you're nibbling biscuits at brunch."

Jack laughed, his confidence unshakeable. He shrugged assent, and settled back on his haunches to watch.

Peter opened wide and took Hiccup's cock into his mouth, letting it rest on his tongue for only a moment, before he relaxed his throat and gulped. Hiccup's cock was pulled right down Jack's throat, and he cried out and bent over Peter's head, twining his fingers through the boy's golden curls. Peter glanced askance at Jack, narrowing his eyes in triumph. He tickled the base of Hiccup's cock with his tongue until he needed a breath, then Peter retreated to the head, and drew deep breaths in and out of his nose. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he winked at Jack. Hiccup didn't miss a moment, excited by the tension of two beautiful boys fighting over him. His cheeks flushed, and he luxuriated in Peter's rough touch and tight, velvety throat.

Jack leaned in and licked Hiccup's shaft, nudging Peter off the bulging head of Hiccup's cock. Peter wiped saliva from his chin and sat back while Jack resumed sucking on Hiccup's organ. He had a different technique, stroking the shaft with his fingers, and concentrating his mouth's attention on the head. Swirling his tongue around the tip, pinching and pulling the foreskin. Hiccup seemed to appreciate that technique just as much.

When Jack paused to breathe, laying Hiccup's throbbing cock along his cheek, Peter curled his tongue around the shaft and played his lips along the length. Jack mimicked him, and their short, rapid breaths from their noses bounced off each other's faces as they licked and kissed along each side of Hiccup's cock.

"Oh god, I'm going to come soon if you keep that up," Hiccup warned. The view was almost as good as the sensation.

"That's okay," Jack said, "Right, Peter?"

"The night is young, and so are we," Peter agreed, "We can keep up, old man. What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll still be strong enough to swim across Atlantic after you two have dropped from exhaustion," Jack assured him. "You forget I'm a god."

"I never really believed in gods," Peter snorted, "too bad one doesn't drop dead when I say so," he raised a droll eyebrow and wrapped his lips around Hiccup's head, lapping at the slit while Jack curled his fingers around the shaft and pumped in quick, short strokes. Hiccup's breath came faster, and he clutched at their shoulders. They both brought their hands up and twined their fingers in his hands as Hiccup began to climax. Peter swallowed the first couple of spurts, then released the twitching member and allowed semen to splash on his face. He grinned and licked his lips.

"Mmm, delicious, isn't he?" Peter cooed, lifting his chin to invite Jack. He touched Peter's jaw with his fingertips, and licked Hiccup's essence off of Peter's skin. Hiccup smiled, really enjoying seeing his friends get along, but not really understanding why it would be happening now of all times. He was just grateful for it.

"I need to be fed too, boys," Hiccup declared, and their eyes turned up, "Being ravished is thirsty work."

"You want to serve, Jack?"

"I think I have just the thing to satisfy, Peter."

"Good, very good. I'm still a little peckish, and I never leave dessert on the table," Peter said cryptically, and stood, lifting Hiccup's legs over his shoulders and pushing the boy across the narrow width of the bed. He placed his hands behind Hiccup's knees, pressing down, opening and raising the boy's rump into the air.

"Peter what are you, oh!" Hiccup cried, as Peter bent over the bed and put his tongue on Hiccup's opening, "Peter, you can't- Peter, that's dirty, stop that!" Hiccup's face and neck flushed with embarrassment, and his hands covered his eyes. 

"Are you sure, Hiccup?" Peter licked and kissed Hiccup's arse softly, "I want it, I adore every inch of you."

"B- but..." Hiccup stammered, he tipped his head over the side of the bed, and Jack crouched to face him. The white god gently took Hiccup's wrists, removing his hands from his red face.

"Does it feel good, Hiccup?" Jack asked, and Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Yah. I mean, yes," Hiccup said. His accent became stronger when he was overwhelmed; Tired, stressed or frightened. Peter rewarded him with a long lap, and a nip at the plush mound between his opening and his bollocks. Hiccup shuddered.

"Peter's of the earth. A man at one with the soil and grit. He likes it, and you like it. So why deny your mutual pleasure?"

"Oh. I suppose," Hiccup nodded, "Thank you, Peter," he said, his voice small and high.

"This boy," Peter chuckled into Hiccup's bottom, "Sells himself for a living, and still sweeter than treacle pudding."

Hiccup grinned, still blushing. Jack stood.

"Hiccup. Will you kiss me here, or are you too shy?" Jack asked, stroking his plump cock near Hiccup's upside-down face.

"I'd like nothing better," Hiccup murmured, and took the shaft, guiding the head to his lips. Jack sighed as his prick was sucked into Hiccup's mouth, and he closed his hands around Hiccup's ankles, relieving Peter of the pressure. Peter buried his face deep and rooted, lapping and rubbing in Hiccup's crack, making the brunet's toes curl.

Hiccup hummed and swallowed, taking Jack's flesh down his throat. He'd mastered that trick, too. Peter's face and breath between his legs was so hot, but Jack was relatively cool. Like a fish, Hiccup supposed. Hiccup loved sucking cock, and Jack's gentle touch on his face and in his hair soothed him. He spent so many hours of his days worrying. Suckling was a primal mammalian comfort. His fingers played over Jack's soft bubble butt, stroking and squeezing. 

As Jack got more excited, his tentacles started to caress and wind around Hiccup's limbs. Slithering across his skin. Tiny suckers leaving a thousand tickling kisses. There were two kinds of tentacles; gripping tentacles lined with suckers, and smooth sex tentacles terminating in blunt heads. One smooth and narrow tentacle wound around Hiccup's limp cock, and a few flexes and tugs found it already capable of response. It began to harden and lengthen again. Peter came up for air, his lips swollen and cheeks damp. Several of Jack's tentacles swiftly converged, blunt and bulbous tips hovering around Hiccups glistening, winking ring. Peter laughed and clucked his tongue. He settled back on his haunches to watch up close, his hand idly playing with his own cock.

"Serpents are mobbing your bolt-hole, Hic," Peter joked. Jack's cock was released from Hiccup's mouth with a pop. He looked up.

"Are you ready, Hiccup?" Jack asked, looking down at Hiccup's face. The boy grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask," Hiccup rasped.

"You can put him down," Jack told Peter, curling his hands around Hiccup's ankles. Peter leaned down close to Hiccup's face and put one hand on his shoulder. Hiccup's eyes fluttered open and he looked over Jack's cock at Peter.

"How about trying a more satisfying meal?" Peter said, raising his hips and stroking his fat prick. Jack's cock was released from Hiccup's mouth, and he nodded. His green eyes were lit with the fire of lust. He grinned and licked his lips, drawing his puffy lower lip into his mouth briefly for a sexy nibble. Peter stole a quick kiss, then inverted himself, lying on his side and presenting his cock to Hiccup's eager mouth. Hiccup turned his head and lapped at the tip a few times, then sucked it deep.

Jack folded Hiccup's legs to his chest, presenting Hiccup's tender hole. Peter's face was close again, watching as one of Jack's tentacles prodded. The tentacle wept a thin coating of clear mucous, which the bulbous head of the appendage dabbed at the opening, before gently pushing inside. Hiccup moaned, his throat vibrating around Peter's cock. Peter hissed, blue eyes dilating to thin rings as he watched the white tentacle slither in and out of Hiccup's body. It soon retreated and was replaced by a thicker tentacle. Hiccup's toes curled. 

As Hiccup grew more excited, he sucked harder. Peter was going to come too soon. He abruptly pulled out of the boy's throat, teeth slightly clamping down and scraping the length. Peter gasped at the sting, tenderly cradling his prick in loose fingers.

"Oh, god!" Peter gasped, "I want to get in there before I burst. Can I have my turn now, please? Hiccup, can I come inside?"

Jack and Hiccup exchanged a glance, and Hiccup nodded.

"Yes, Peter," Hiccup invited, "I'd really like that. Oh!" he gasped as Jack's thick tentacle was removed.

"Thank you," Peter smiled brightly, standing up beside the narrow bed, "How should we do this?"

Jack lay down on his back beside Hiccup, pulling the boy over him. They lay face-to-face, cocks pressed alongside one another between their bellies. Jack straightened his legs, and Hiccup opened his own, bending his knees and straddling Jack's hips. Peter had clear access, by also straddling Jack's legs, and leaning over Hiccup.

"Like this?" Jack inquired, looking over Hiccup's shoulder at Peter.

"Perfect," Peter croaked, heart pounding at the view. "All right then, Hic?"

"Hurry, Peter. Please," Hiccup breathed into Jack's neck.

Jack nuzzled Hiccup's face and grasped the mounds of his ass, fingers spreading the cleft wide. Peter's breath hitched and he took the invitation, leaning in and guiding himself to the mucous-slicked opening. He closed his eyes and sank deep, folding over Hiccup's body, crying out in ecstasy. He paused only for a moment, then began thrusting in earnest.

Warmth spread through Hiccup's middle, and he grunted and groaned under the battery. He arched his neck, and his lips found Jack's. They kissed. Peter's hardness up his backside, Jack's softness in his mouth, Hiccup had never felt anything like it. He luxuriated for a few moments, until Jack broke away and cupped both sides of his face in his hands.

 _"Hiccup,"_ Jack's voice came into Hiccup's mind, _"I have to tell you something. Something very important. Are you listening?"_ Hiccup made eye contact with Jack, and frowned.

"I can hear you Jack, but you have to speak out loud so Peter can hear you, too. Don't be rude."

Peter slowed, opening his eyes and looking down.

"He's not going to like it," Jack said.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, pressing in and out of Hiccup slowly.

"I have to tell Hiccup something," Jack replied.

"Well, don't let me stop you," Peter scoffed.

"Hiccup, this is serious," Jack said, drawing Hiccup's eyes back, "One of my powers, as a god, is awareness of the multiverse. This isn't the only universe that exists. There are others, infinite others. Everything that can happen, does happen. Somewhere in the multiverse. For example, I'm not a god in all of them. In many of them, I start out as a mortal, and become immortal only after dying. Frequently from _drowning_ , of all things. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think so," Hiccup said. He could feel one of Jack's tentacles slither around his thigh, and poke at his opening, beside Peter's organ.

Peter narrowed his eyes, listening to Jack but distracted by the tentacle invading his space. He looked down to see its tip flatten, and press into Hiccup, alongside his own cock. He barked out an amused laugh. 

"Is this okay, Hiccup?" Jack asked as Hiccup's eyes shot open wide.

"Oh, fuck... Yes, I want to try. Be careful," Hiccup answered. A burst of mucous eased the way, and Jack's tentacle glided in. After a few moments, it began to expand. "Oh!" Hiccup cried, "That's so amazing!"

Both of Hiccup's lovers thrust softly, sliding against each other inside him.

"So tight," Peter groaned.

"Hiccup," Jack panted, "You and I are in love in other universes. The multiverse has infinite variation, but there's at least one constant, as far as I and my other selves have been able to discover. Theoretically, it can't be all of them. And some universes lack me, or you, or both of us. But we haven't been able to find a universe yet where both you and I exist, and we don't love one another. And we've looked. Vast numbers of us, investigating this phenomenon. You can't come even close to imagining the numbers of us, looking through the numbers of universes, over the numbers of years. And we can't locate one where you and I don't meet and fall in love."

Hiccup frowned, searching Jack's eyes. Peter slowed to a stop.

"Sometimes, when a universe lacks you, and its version of me is aware of that lack, he _leaves_ ," Jack explained, "I move to another universe that lacks me, instead. I find you, and you love me."

Hiccup bit his lip, and his eyes began to water.

 _"Peter offers you Neverland,"_ Jack's private voice returned to Hiccup's head, _"But I offer you eternity. To join a love that always grows, and never fails. Everywhere. Forever, and always. Call it_ Everland."

"Oh, Jack," Hiccup whispered, tears dripping down his cheeks. He could see the truth in Jack's eyes. "I do love you, so much. I loved you the moment I saw you, and I didn't know why. It scared me." 

Jack's arms wrapped around him and they kissed passionately.

Peter growled. He began thrusting again, hard. His hips slapped against Hiccup's flesh.

"I've lost, haven't I?" Peter snarled bitterly, "Of course. What else could possibly happen? How could anyone ever love _me_?"

"I love you, Peter," Hiccup grunted, laying a hand over the one that dug into his hip, "I swear I do."

Hiccup's bones rattled under the impacts. Jack's tentacle curled around Peter's thrusting cock, and Jack listened closely to Hiccup's mind, waiting for him to dis-invite Peter. But Hiccup didn't. There was nothing but love for both of the men inside him, and a swelling passion. Suddenly, Jack was about to come. He laid his hand around Peter's other hand, the one that Hiccup was not holding. Jack firmly gripped the wrist to get Peter's attention.

"Peter, let me inside," Jack urged him. Peter sneered.

"Fuck you, Djaqen Furoshti. You can go to _hell_ ," Peter spat.

"Please, Peter, it's important," Jack begged, "I'm sorry, but it's important."

"Fine then," Peter conceded, "You've already fucked me, why not make it official?"

Jack pushed a narrow, slippery tentacle between Peter's legs, gliding in just before he exploded. Jack climaxed, blinding white light pouring out of his body and soaking into his friends. They screamed as their own orgasms were triggered. Peter emptied himself inside of Hiccup, and Hiccup spurted across Jack's chest.

Jack came only light. Purest white light, pulsing from his center and bathing the other boys. It tingled on their skin and sank into their bones, a euphoria beyond anything they'd ever felt. Peter would have fallen off the bed, but for Jack's tentacles catching him. Jack pulled them close as they swooned, and rolled them onto their sides, cuddling pressed close together on the bed, Hiccup sandwiched tightly between them. He retracted his tentacles and held them with his arms until the trembling subsided.

"Oh, god," Hiccup gasped when he finally caught his breath. Then he giggled at his choice of words, looking into Jack's eyes and brushing a thumb across his pale cheek. "What was that? I feel different."

"I should be knackered, but I feel like I could get up and run all night long," Peter interjected.

"I healed you both," Jack murmured, "Hiccup, you had contracted syphilis. By this time next year, you would have lost motor control of your left leg. And it would have gotten worse from there. Now Peter had been exposed, too. But it's gone."

"Oh," Hiccup said, his eyes wide, "Thanks."

Peter grunted, "I guess it really was important."

Hiccup and Jack began kissing. Peter rolled his eyes and turned away, sitting on the edge of the bed. Hiccup turned and looked at Peter's back. The lost boy's sun-bronzed skin wasn't freckled like Hiccup's, but it was marked by many scars. Some serious, some tiny little nicks, pink lines and squiggles marring the youthful smoothness. Hiccup's heart swelled with sympathy. He'd had a tough life, too, but he'd managed to mostly avoid violence. Hiccup ran from fights, Peter ran toward them. Jack was a shapeshifter, his skin was perfect, any scars he wore must be on the inside. Peter's shoulders shook as he began to sob.

"Oh, Peter," Hiccup sighed, rolling away from Jack and slipping his arms around Peter. He tried to shrug Hiccup off, but the other boy held tight until Peter melted into him. "I'm sorry."

"Why should you be sorry? You've found the love of your life. Your _soulmate_ ," Peter sniffled. Then he wailed, "I'm so fucking jealous! Everybody leaves me! _Everybody!_ When do I get to be loved? When's somebody going to choose _me_?"

"Peter, I love you. I'll never stop caring about you," Hiccup slipped off the bed and crouched in front of Peter, folding his hands in his own. "But that person exists. You have a Wendy! And _you_ left _her_."

Peter stopped crying and glared at Hiccup. "Shut up."

"No, Peter, you did," Hiccup insisted, "She chose you, and you chose your youth and freedom, instead. Out loud, anyway, but really you didn't. In your heart, you accepted."

"What does that mean?" Peter sniffled, pulling one hand away to wipe at his nose.

"Well, look at you," Hiccup said, "You've been aging since that day three years ago. Your memories stick. You can't have not noticed, you just refuse to acknowledge the changes and admit to your mistake. You act out to distract yourself of the reality of what's happening to you. You accepted Wendy's terms. You're growing up, with or without her. You need to let your body catch up with your heart and go to her! If she loves you half as much, it won't be too late."

Jack came close, putting his hands on Peter's shoulders. "It's true, mate. She loves you just as much, maybe more. And she's waiting, she's refused engagement. It isn't too late."

"Truly?" Peter breathed, tears beginning to flow again, "You're not lying? She still loves me? She's been waiting?"

"I never lie, Peter," Jack said, kissing the top of Peter's curly head.

Peter sat still for a few moments, mouth hanging open. Then he abruptly stood, making the other boys flinch.

"I have to go to her! Right now!" Peter exclaimed, snatching up his trousers and shoving his legs into them. Hiccup and Jack exchanged a smile. Peter rushed to the window and opened it. Then he turned around, and ran back to Hiccup, crushing him with a hug.

"Thank you, Hiccup! I love you. Maybe I'll see you around?" Peter stammered.

Hiccup glanced at Jack, who nodded, "Yes, I think so? We'll visit London from time to time."

Peter held out his hand to shake Jack's, "Thank you, Djaqen. I don't hate you," Peter's eyes glinted, and Jack laughed. "Congratulations, old man."

"And to you, Peter," Jack said, "You'll have lots of children and grandchildren, and hold onto your youth through them. You won't be missing anything, you'll be gaining everything."

Peter beamed at Jack, planted a quick kiss on Hiccup's lips, and took a running leap out of the window. He was gone.

Hiccup stood and turned around, gathering Jack into an embrace.

"Should we leave immediately, too?" Hiccup breathed into Jack's hair, "Dive into the river and swim away to a new life?"

"If you like," Jack said, "The world awaits."

Hiccup smiled, "To love will be an awfully big adventure."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story. I'm always very grateful for comments and kudos!
> 
> Starting with this story, I have decided to take "The Djaqen" to series with a threesome theme. Every story has Hijack, or Hidjaq as it were, plus a special guest star. Tell me who you want to see? Maybe I'll like your idea.
> 
>  
> 
> [I created a blog for The Djaqen on Tumblr, where I role play him.](http://djaqen.tumblr.com)


End file.
